


The balloons girl

by deep_loneliness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_loneliness/pseuds/deep_loneliness
Summary: Kara is diagnosed with larnyx cancer and because of this cancer she is unable to speak. As a result, she is often just at home reading books at her backyard. She's not very social and is quiet. One day she went to her backyard and found a pink balloon stuck between the branches of her tree. She climbed the tree and took the balloon out, she noticed at the very bottom of the balloon was a letter attached to it. Bored, she decided to open it up and read it. The letter was full of a girl called Lena Luthor. Apparently this girl called Lena wasn't allowed outside ever since a certain accident as is often kept inside her mansion under supervision at all times. She kills time by writing letters and attaching them to balloons and letting them fly. By faith, Kara got a ballon and let it in the air and it went back to Lena. They became penpal buddies through Balloons. They soon fall in love with each other through their letters and they ask to meet each other. But before the destined meeting, maybe Kara's cancer caught up with her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 9





	The balloons girl

Vrggggcexrcrvtbuningdcf


End file.
